While a wide variety of wireless access devices are available that rely on access points such as Wi-Fi, and although pedestals and hand holes have been used, the use of wireless access devices has not (to the knowledge of the inventors and as of the filing of the '216 Application) been integrated within pedestals or hand holes, or other ground-based signal distribution systems, much less ones that connect these ground-based signal distributions systems via apical conduit systems implemented in roadways, or have line-in power to wireless access devices through the apical conduit systems.
Rather, currently available systems for broadband voice, data, and/or video access within customer premises (whether through wired or wireless connection) typically require a physical cable connection (either via optical fiber connection or copper cable connection, or the like) directly to network access devices or optical network terminals located at (in most cases mounted on an exterior wall of) the customer premises, or require satellite transmission of voice, data, and/or video signals to a corresponding dish mounted on the customer premises. Many of these broadband access architectures rely on a number of distributed radios each requiring power and backhaul that require separate systems for power and signal distribution.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing wireless and/or wired transmission and reception of signals through ground-based signal distribution devices/systems and through apical conduit systems.